A Spruce, Cellophane and a Red Sox Baseball Cap
by glo1196
Summary: Pure AU LL smutt. What else is there. Based on the episode Lost and Found, but with a very different and smutty ending : Enjoy and please do not forget to review.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were, but they aren't.**

**A/N Sometimes a story won't let go, and begs to be written. I couldn't get this out of my head. So here it is. There won't be anymore to this one. It is just a smutty, hot, semi sleazy, one-shot. Enjoy!**

The real estate agent led Luke and Lorelai through the apartment. Lorelai was in an exceptionally playful mood and flirting with Luke, making him feel extremely uncomfortable at every turn.

"It's a very quiet street and the owner keeps the building up beautifully. He hasn't remodeled it at all. Plus, I bet he could be persuaded to give the floor a little spruce if you like." Mary the real-estate agent informed them. She was trying very hard to make this sale, and the woman seemed very interested, though the man looked like he was being dragged to the beauty parlor.

"Oh yeah, we'd like a spruce." Lorelai informed her as she walked around.

"A spruce is unnecessary." Luke informed Mary. He just wanted to get out of here. Lorelai, in her usual manner, had no clue the turmoil she was causing in him. She kept brushing up against him, and running her fingers down his neck teasing him. She wrapped herself around his arm. It was driving him crazy today. On most days he could handle it, but today…today he felt like he was going to explode if he felt her up against him again.

"Hey, you never turn down a spruce." Lorelai grabbed his arm and pressed herself against him. He felt her breasts brush up against his arm. He felt her breath on his neck.

"She's right – listen to her." Mary was watching the two lovebirds with interest. It seemed to her that the girl was teasing him and waiting for him to react. The man was trying desperately to ignore her advances, though for the life of her she could not understand why. She would give her right arm to look like this woman; he had to be at least attracted to her.

"Yeah, listen to me," she whispered in his ear. Sending a chill racing through Luke's body. He looked at her and growled. Lorelai looked at him at that moment and saw the fire in his eyes. It scared her and yet it didn't stop her from continuing. She loved her control over him, and this time was no different.

"You rarely give me a choice." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, momentarily stunning Lorelai. Luke never made such a move with her.

"Come here so I can lick your face," she said as she ran her fingers from his ear down his neck. She leaned in and licked the side of his face near his ear. This time there was no mistaking the growl that emitted from Luke, or the chill she felt coarse through his body. He was reacting to her in a way that scared her and excited her. This was a dangerous game she was playing.

"Lorelai…." He practically moaned her name "Stop this now." The look in his eyes was that of a man barely in control.

"Now, I went over the square footage and the details of the lease with your husband this morning. Did he fill you in?" Mary continued unsure of what was happening before her.

"What? Oh no, we're – ." Luke stumbled over her his words.

"No, no, he didn't, but you know how men are. The minute that ball game comes on, all the realities of life just go right out the window." Lorelai ran her fingers up his arm, and toyed with the hair escaping from the bottom of his cap on the back of his neck. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Don't I know it." the realtor giggled.

"I mean, I could answer the door wrapped in cellophane but unless I was wearing a Yankees cap . . .ugh, he wouldn't even notice.  " The fire building behind Luke eyes told her he would notice. His eyes had turned dark as he stared at her. His hand had slipped down to her lower back and his fingers were dangerously close to her cheeks. He had pulled her close against him, and Lorelai's breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Snuffy, I'm just teasing. It'd be a Mets cap." That was all Luke could take. The thought of Lorelai before him, wearing only a baseball hat, and her body up against him was more than he could take.

"Hey Mary, could you possibly leave me and little missus alone for just a minute?" Luke growled his eyes firmly glued to Lorelai.

"Why, of course." Mary could take the hint. These two needed some time alone, and the apartment would definitely need a spruce after they were done.

"I promise we won't do anything dirty."  but the look in Luke's eyes said differently, and the sensations running through her body were betraying her. She wanted it to be dirty, very dirty.

"Oh please, if my husband and I looked anything like the two of you, we'd never get dressed." She was sure that these two wouldn't stay dressed two minutes after she went through that door. The sexual tension in the room was extremely evident. Mary walked towards the door.

"Oh, you are bad!  " Lorelai laughed as she placed herself facing Mary in front of Luke. Suddenly Luke pulled her hips back against him and she felt just how much she was affecting him. She let out a soft whimper.

"Let me just leave this rental agreement with you in case you decide to fill it out." Mary felt if she didn't get out soon, these two weren't going to care if she was there or not.

"Thanks." Luke said as Mary started to walk out the door.

"Oh, I hope you take it. It's got a great vibe for a nice couple like you two." and with that she walks through the door and closes it.

Luke turns Lorelai around and starts advancing towards her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lorelai?" he growled deeply. "Can't you see what you do to me? Can you not notice that I am a man," Luke takes another step, as Lorelai backs up. "That I have needs and wants. That when a beautiful woman touches me I react. Can you not see me as a man?"

"Luke." Lorelai steps back against the wall as Luke steps flush against her. "Luke, I…"

It was useless trying to fight it. He brought his lips down hard on hers. Her mouth instinctively opened and their tongues met. Her arms encircled his neck, as she arched up against him. He thrust his hips into hers, and his hands explored up and down her sides brushing gently along the sides of her breasts.

"I have wanted you, needed you, desired you and wanted to possess every inch of you." Luke whispered as he worked down her neck. "You never saw me. You wanted everyone but me."

Lorelai's body was betraying her. It responded to every touch, every words with desperation. Her mind was reeling, this was Luke, and oh my God this felt so good. She moaned when his hands found their way under her sweater, and rubbed up against the lacy material of her bra. Instantly her nipples became taunt and firm, under his touch.

Luke removed her sweater in one swift movement. His hand went behind her back and quickly undid the clasp of her bra. Then he stepped back and watched as he removed the lacy material covering her breasts. Lorelai could not stop staring at him. There was a look of raw hunger and need in Luke's eyes. She had never seen this side of him. Luke's hands were working down the side of her skirt and bunching it up as she continued to grind against him. Her hands were now in his hair as she held him in place as he sucked in her nipple between his teeth. Her skirt was now bunched around her waist. His hands had found the thin material of her thong, and had yanked it down.

"Oh God, Luke…. please," Lorelai was in a frenzy. Every bit of her body was begging to be satisfied by Luke. She wanted him, like no other man she had ever had. In that moment Luke's fingers had found her clit and was pinching and rolling it between his fingers. His mouth was still firmly attached to one of her breasts, but his eyes were fixed on her, as she touched her other breast and moaned his name.

A loud moan escaped Lorelai lips.

Luke laid Lorelai down on the floor and quickly started kissing her again.

"I need you Lorelai. I want to touch, taste and feel every part of you." And with that he started working down between her breasts, past her bellybutton down between her legs. He was surprised to see that Lorelai either waxed or shaved, but she was soft and bare. As he looked at her, he could see how engorged and wet she was, and knowing he was the cause, made the tightness in Luke's pants unbearable. Suddenly his tongue jutted out and tasted her for the first time, causing them both to moan loudly again.

Lorelai was now bucking into his face, as he lapped, licked and nibbled on her clit. He had removed his hand from her breast and had inserted two fingers into her, and was currently thrusting in and out of her quickly. She was practically screaming now as she approached her orgasm, and the thought that the realtor was probably outside the door listening, was turning him on even more.

When Lorelai's orgasm finally came, she grasped Luke's head and held it in place between her legs. Her back arched off the floor and she yelled his name, eventually calming enough until you could only hear her moaning his name over and over. Luke continued to lick her.

Finally she looked at him and begged him.

"Please Luke…Please? I need you in me. Please?" She repeated it over and over as her hands reached between her legs and pulled him up. "I need you in me now!"

Lorelai reached down and ran her fingers up and down the front of his jeans.

"hhmmmm…." She purred as she reached to undo his belt. "I want this now."

Luke stood up and quickly removed his pants and boxers, and kneeled down between Lorelai's legs. He bent down and quickly captured her lips with his and parted them with his tongue. One hand supported him above her while the other toyed with her nipple pulling at it and tweaking it between his fingers. Soon Lorelai was begging him again.

"Please Luke…" Lorelai reached down and pumped him with her hand. Luke moaned and nearly lost his balance.

"What do you want Lorelai?" His voice almost a feral growl "What do you need? Tell me."

"I need you in me. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me Luke, please?" Lorelai had never asked anyone to fuck her, and never had she begged someone too, but this was a primal need. Luke had brought her to a place where she was in desperate need for release. Never had she felt this over powering want to be satisfied. "Please?"

Luke wanted to devour her. He wanted to be in her, and feel her walls clamped around him. He placed himself at her entrance.

"Luke?" Her eyes were pleading him.

Luke plunged himself into her. Somewhere he heard her voice as she gasped at the sudden but welcomed penetration. Her hips were moving, as he just relished in the feel of her. Suddenly, the primal urges returned and Luke was thrusting in and out of her with force. Lorelai was meeting each thrust with one of her own, and their rhythm was quickly established.

"Oh God Lorelai." Luke moaned. He could feel the tightness in his balls build. His orgasm building to a level he had never experienced before. Under him Lorelai was quickly reaching another orgasm, and he could feel her pulsating around him. She was whimpering his name over and over. Her eyes were closed and her hair was sprayed across the floor, he had never seen such a beautiful sight.

As he watched Lorelai snake her hand between them and touch her clit while her other hand, played with her breast, he lost all control and felt himself explode within her after a few more thrusts. He collapsed on the floor next to her. The only sound in the room, was the sound of both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"Luke?" Lorelai whimpered.

Luke prepared himself for the worse case scenario. Lorelai rolled over into his body and stared at him.

"Luke?"

Luke opened his eyes and looked into soft, beautiful blue eyes. Those were the eyes of a woman that was not upset with him.

"Lorelai?' he asked her.

"We have to do that again. Where did you learn to do that to a girl?" She asked as she looked into his deep blue eyes. She had never noticed how blue they were, or how full of love they were. Suddenly Sookie's words flooded her, "Just look into his eyes, it is there, " and there it was. She was right. It was right there staring her in the face.

"Let's get up and get dressed, I think you and I have some talking to do." Lorelai smiled as she said this.

Luke smiled at her and kissed her lips gently as he slipped on his boxers.

"Well, I have always wondered if you were a boxers or brief man, and now I know from personal experience." Lorelai smiled and kissed his cheek, and then his lips.

Neither of them really wanted the other to be far from them right now, and the discomfort both of them feared would hit, didn't. They were going to talk.

"This," pointing between the two them, "is good, right Luke." She looked at him.

"Yes, Lorelai it is very good." With that Luke took her hand and started walking towards the door.

"Come on Luke, it's time. Make a move, take a shot, entertain the possibility of a non-una-bomber existence. What do you say?" Lorelai said as she neared the door.

"By the way it would be a Red Sox hat, and nothing else. You got a pen? I'm not taking the spruce." He glanced at her, as she handed him a pen, and he signed the papers.

"Yes, you are, and I will keep that in mind." Lorelai giggled as they opened the door and handed the agent the papers.

"We'll take it," Luke said not making eye contact with the agent, and walking quickly down the hall, with Lorelai's hand in his.

This day was not exactly what he had expected, but so much better than he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
